


Enter The Ninjas

by Purpledragon6



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Gen, Humour, McFist family fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragon6/pseuds/Purpledragon6
Summary: After Mcfist inherits his estranged family member's daughter he finds that having one child might have been difficult, but two of them is beyond that. Especially when his new daughter becomes good friends with a certain enemy! NOT RandyxOC.





	

The billionaire villain shifted uncomfortably in the middle of the airport, trying to narrowly avoid any and all eyes that were possibly on him. His wife, Marci, was just across the airport from him, currently parked in the cafe with her son. They were all tired, and as he began yawning again, Hannibal regretted not asking his wife to get him a coffee too. It was only five in the morning, and that was just too darn early to be awake. Or rather, be balancing between his awake and his half-awake state. Still, he allowed his mind to wander back to the not so distant memory of just three days earlier. When the phone rang...\

___________________________________________________________________________________________

It was just barely 5:30 in the morning when the McFist/Johnson family was awoken out of a sound sleep by the sound of the phone ringing loudly. With a loud groan, Hannibal cast the device a quick glance, shifting down to look at the collar-ID, which revealed the caller was stationed at the courthouse.

"Get the phone!" Marci groaned as she tossed back over in the bed, seemingly trying to fall back asleep.

This simple demand to her husband managed to silence the phone's rings, but the quiet didn't last long. A few hums of a conversation were suddenly interrupted by Hannibal sitting bolt right up in his bed.

"What!? I'm on my way down there right now! No, thank you for your time!" He yelled, in what sounded to be anger/shock, as was his tone.

"Who was on the phone, dear? Was it Viceroy again?" Marci muttered as she looked up at her husband, who was now fumbling to get his shoes on.

"No! My great grand-nephew and his wife passed away last night." He said quickly, grabbing his jacket and putting it on.

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that." She sighed softly, now fully awake in bed. "But they lived all the way out in Norway- So, where are you going?"

"Down to the courthouse. There is something in the will apparently." He said softly, tossing her jacket at her head. "And yes; you should come with me."

"But what about Bash?" She asked as she struggled a little to put on her coat.

It was only then that she suddenly seemed to remember that her son was in the 11th grade now, and had been on his own before. So, with that, she quickly ran out of the room after her husband.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Slowly falling back out of his daze, Hannibal looked down at the picture he still held in his hand. It was of a young girl, about two years younger than Bash. She had long, black and purple hair, mocha colored skin, and dark teal eyes which held deep sadness in them. Her name was scribbled on the bottom of the picture in shaky hand-writing.

'Antoinette Aaberg.'

She had been the only product of the deceased marriage, according to the obituary, and what had been left behind in their will for the McFist family. It was a rude surprise, but it wasn't like Hannibal really minded the thought of having another child in the house. After all, he always did want a little girl.

"Ugh! Can we go now?" Bash yelped as he returned to the spot where the family had been waiting. "We've been here for almost five hours! Its Wednesday! My day to sleep in."

"Bashford!" His mother yelped. "Would you stop complaining? Its only been ONE hour first off, and second off, no. We can't go yet."

"Who are we waiting for anyway?" Bash asked bluntly, sinking back down in his seat.

His step-dad was about to answer him, blunt with just a bit of snark- but then quickly shut his mouth, he got to his feet, and opened his arms.

"There she is." He said as a small girl, the same one in the picture, suddenly approached the family.

There were bags under her eyes, her hair was as messy as mess could be, and her somewhat gaunt face pretty much indicated that it had been a while since she slept or ate. The puffiness in her eyes also signaled to the family that she had been crying quite a bit.

"Okay? But, who is she again?" Bash asked as he too, stood up.

"Your adopted baby sister!" Marci chimed in suddenly in a sing-songy voice.

"Antoinette. Its nice to meet you." The girl pipped up, suddenly in a voice that was anything but tired and sad.

It took the youngest male a while to fully take in what had just been said by his wife, but when he did, he wasted no time in lifting the girl off of her feet in a tight hug. He was laughing happily and rocking her around quickly.

"Air! Need air!" She gasped out, but Bash didn't hear her.

"This is awesome! I always wanted a little sister. Gives me an excuse to beat up all the losers who look at her the wrong way!" Bash explained happily as he finally set the girl down.

With a shake of the head, Hannibal went to over help Antoinette with her bags. From behind him, he could hear the girl getting buzzed with questions about her likes, dislikes, hobbies, ect. and at that moment he realized how little he actually knew about her. With a heavy sigh, he shook his head again, trying to imagine now what life would be like with the new daughter he hardly knew. With another sigh, he shuffled back to the family car with the others following. As long as they waited, it only took about five minutes to pack everything up and be on the road again.

 

The next half hour car-ride home was filled with more questions for poor Antoinette, who by now seemed thankful that at least Hannibal's attention was focused on the road and not on her, to save her from another round of questions.

"I didn't know what color you would want your new room to be, so I just decided to take you to the hardware store when we got home and let you choose." Marci said in a cheerful tone. "Does that sound like something you would want to do?"

Antoinette nodded and then went back to looking out the window. Bash was next to ask a question.

"So what kinda name is Antoinette? It sounds kinda dorky, and no little sister of mine is going to be called a dork." He began as he thought it over. "Mind if I just call you Toni? There, thats your new nickname. Its cute, yet cool."

"Toni? Isn't that a boys name?" Hannibal asked, watching both teens from the rear-view mirror.

"Shes cool with it, aren't you Toni?" Bash asked as he nudged the girl's arm but she only nodded.

"Not much to say?" Hannibal asked as he focused back on the road.

"Just tired I guess." Antoinette muttered as she rubbed her eyes. "As for the name Toni, I like it."

"Alright! Toni it is then!" Bash cheered as he tugged the smaller girl into a side hug.

"Why don't you call her something more feminine? Like Anita?" Marci suggested.

"For goodness sakes you two! Shes a human! Not a cat! Call the kid what she wants you too." Hannibal suddenly pipped up, causing the car to suddenly become quiet until Marci spoke again.

"Well no need to yell about it." She said bluntly as she reached out to flip on the radio.

The awkward silence of the car was now filled with the sound of alternative styled music. After a bit, even that got to be too annoying, and it was flipped off. The car was filled with silence for a little while after that. Until, once again, even that became too awkward for the little family, so someone HAD to break it.

"So I was thinking purple would look nice." Marci said suddenly, making Antoinette smile. "But we can check out colors when we get to the hardware store."

Her sharp blue eyes suddenly went to the car's clock, and then up towards the oncoming traffic. After this surveillance, Macy suddenly took out her cellphone and began to dial in a number.

"I'd better call you two off of school. At this rate we won't get home in time." She said, putting the cellphone to her ear, not noticing her husband cringing.

In his mind, he couldn't help but think of what a set-back this one day would be in his quest to destroy the ninja but much to his relief, remembered it was Wednesday, his day off from this quest. This relief only lasted a short while when he remember that now he was stuck with his annoying stepson, his newly adopted daughter who he knew nothing about, and his wife who would want to discuss decoration ideas the entire car-ride and then while they went shopping. Glancing up at the oncoming traffic one last time, he let his head hit the steering wheel. Several times.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

After two hours of driving, they were finally at the hardware store and as predicted, Marci was buzzing with ideas and shoving sample covers in Antoinette's face while the mocha skinned girl's attention was everywhere else.

"Flooring! I forgot about flooring! Hold on, wait right there honey." Marci said as she rushed off, dragging Bash behind her, stating she needed his 'help' though everyone knew this was just her way of keeping him out of trouble, leaving Hannibal alone with the girl.

"She sure talks alot." Antoinette said as she looked through the series of alarm clocks on display.

"Eh, this is nothing... Try living with her..." Hannibal muttered, but then remember who he was talking to. "Oh yeah."

She began to giggle softly at the comment, making this the first time she giggled this entire time. He would have taken this as a sign that she was just reacting to him. He would have, but didn't because she HAD gotten to sleep in the car and ate some fast foot on the way over, so she must have been now all collected.

"Oh geez, can't wait." She muttered, eyes landing on a purple and blue, sparkly butterfly alarm clock and took it off of the shelf.

"You like that one?" He asked curiously, but was surprised when the girl shook her head and put it back.

"Its the same one I had in my old room." She said as she went back to looking for one she did like.

"You miss them don't you?" He asked softly, a small frown forming on his lips.

"At first. But missing them won't bring them back. So not anymore." She answered bluntly before picking up a turquoise one that almost looked like it was made of many diamonds. "I like this one."

"Which ever you want." He muttered, as the thought of the girl's parents crossed his mind but it quickly fluttered away back to her. "So... Um. Are you exited about your new school?"

She frowned suddenly and looked like she had just begun to think about it. 

"Haven't thought about it?" Hannibal understood that mourning probably trumped out thinking about a new school, but he was kinda surprised.

"I heard stories about a ninja from Bash. Is that true?" She asked him, sounding a tad skeptic.

Hannibal forced a grin on his face, and raised his voice to be a few octaves higher. As was common when he was talking about the Ninja to outsiders. Which wasn't.

"They are, honey." He said, wondering if his hate was masked well enough. "So are you still exited?"

"Oh yes I am. Very exited!" She said in a cheery voice, and McFist felt his soul tear in half at the thought of his 'daughter' being a Ninja fangirl.

"So um, you're a fan of the Ninja I take it?" He asked, somewhat nervously.

"The monsters that follow him." She answered with a soft smirk.

"Oh, well that certainly is interesting."

"Glad someone finally thinks so, and that someone finally asked me what I wanted." She replied with a soft shrug.

"That reminds me. So what would you rather we called you?" He asked suddenly.

"Toni is cute. I don't mind being called Toni. But not Anita. It sounds like an 1800s name." She said sternly, but then the two burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Very well. Toni McFist." He said as he held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms suddenly.

"Funny. But I hope my real name is the only one of the three that sticks at school." Toni said with a heavy sigh. "And that I see more monsters than Ninja."

"Oh I'm sure it will." He said loudly, but then muttered "And you'll see plenty of monsters once the ninja is out of the way."

"Did you say something?" She asked, looking up, but a second voice answered.

"I decided to go with wood flooring, so we picked up three boxes, I hope thats enough." Marci's voice suddenly came from behind them, as she waved the sample pad around to show the dark colored wood she had chosen. "And while we were at it we managed to pick up three cans of paint as well. Have you two found anything else?"

McFist turned to his wife and stepson, watching for a moment as they dragged said objects back with them, and quickly pointed towards the alarm clock. "She found a clock."

"Oh, thats just a clock." Marci said as she pouted. "She'll need more than that in her room. Such as a little throw rug, dressers, a bed, maybe a desk, ect."

McFist cringed yet again as he now tried to calculate how much all of this would cost but his wife tore him away from his thoughts yet again.

"Or we could just give her Bash's old ones and paint them." She suggested as she turned towards the smaller girl.

"Sounds like a plan. And kinda fun." The girl said with a soft smile.

"Oh I am so glad you think so!" Marci cheered. "We should go buy some more paint then."

She took the girl's hand and pulled her back in the direction of the paints, now leaving the boy's behind.

"So McJerk. What did you and Toni talk about?" Bash asked as he folded his arms.

"Well, apparently Toni likes monsters."


End file.
